Fantastic Pretty Cure!
Not to be confused with ♦ Fantastic Pretty Cure! ♦, a show that existed for five years. Fantastic Pretty Cure! (ファンタスティックプリキュア！ Fantasutikkupurikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime series and the seventh installment of Nina Atsuiaka's Fanon Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 6th, 2022, succeeding Diamante Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. The show's theme is friendship, but responsibility also plays a big role. Plot Sumiko Fukase moves to a strange town that is infected with a lurking evil. However, she meets some friends that can help her stop it! She becomes Cure Beginning and will stop the city's terror at any cost! Cast Pretty Cure * [[Fukase Sumiko|'Fukase Sumiko']] - A girl who moves to a strange town after being accepted to a prestigious school. Seen as weird to everyone else, but she can deal with it. Her alter ego is Cure Beginning and her color is pink. Sumiko is the anime counterpart of Twilight Sparkle. * Tachibana Sachiko - A girl who lived in the strange town for a long time, mostly due to her baking aspiration. Seen as weird to everyone outside of town, but she wants to prove them wrong. Her alter ego is Cure Amare and her color is white. Sachiko is the anime counterpart of Pinkie Pie. * Maki Yumi - A girl who lived in the strange town since birth because her family runs a cafe. Seen as weird to her family, but they're kidding, she isn't that weird. Her alter ego is Cure Aurora 'and her color is yellow. Yumi is the anime counterpart of Applejack. * 'Hinode Sora - A girl who lives near the strange town, but not exactly a resident. She has a membership at the town's gym. Seen as weird to others because she's so athletic, but she doesn't care. Her alter ego is Cure Breeze 'and her color is blue. Sora is the anime counterpart of Rainbow Dash. * 'Tamara Yuzuki - A girl who was born poor, but has made a working business for herself in the town. Seen as weird to others due to her interesting origins but she doesn't care. Her alter ego is Cure Cotton and her color is purple. Yuzuki is the anime counterpart of Rarity. * [[Midorikaze Shirabe|'Midorikaze Shirabe']] - A girl who lives on the outskirts of the strange town. Seen as weird to others because of her intense interest in animals and nature, but she can't even hear them. Her alter ego is Cure Cœur and her color is green. Shirabe is the anime counterpart of Fluttershy. Animals * [[Bus|'Bus']] - Sumiko's dog. Gained the ability to talk when Sumiko turned her friend into a dog and he wanted to live with her. Bus is the anime counterpart of Spike. * [[Parasprite|'Parasprites']] - A species of annoying insect that returns from the original My Little Pony Series. Other Characters * [[Karma Maki|'Karma Maki']], Sapphire Daffodil, and [[Lexi Tamara|'Lexi Tamara']] - Also known as the Incredible Pretty Cure!, these girls are always up for a challenge. They laugh at the face of danger. Karma is the younger sister of Yumi and is the anime counterpart of Apple Bloom. Daffodil is the anime counterpart of Scootaloo. Lexi is the younger sister of Yuzuki and is the anime counterpart of Sweetie Belle. * [[Tachibana Miki|'Tachibana Miki']] - Part of the Tachibana family. * [[Aoibhe|'Aoibhe']] - The queen of the strange town. She controls space and time. Aoibhe is the anime counterpart of Princess Celestia. * [[Eike|'Eike']] - The princess heir to the throne of Aoibhe. Once became Ekie. Eike is the anime counterpart of Princess Luna. * [[Ruru (Fan)|'Ruru']] - An android made from the same mold as Ruru Amour from the HUGtto! series. She is actually an illegal copy of Ruru not made by Criasu Corporation, but instead by a different corporation entirely. She is meant to talk the Fantastic Pretty Cure and wipe them out. She is not a counterpart of anyone, maybe except for James Bond. * [[Metamorphasis|'Metamorphasis']] - Stole the throne from a guy and now rules over the shapeshifters. Metamorphasis is the anime counterpart of Queen Chrysalis. * [[Vanessa|'Vanessa']] - Young girl. Vanessa is the anime counterpart of Cozy Glow. * [[Momokira Kana|'Momokira Kana']] and Veronica Hayes - A returning lead Cure and a new lead Cure fighting alongside the FanPC. Trivia * Spoiler: This anime is just My Little Pony: FIM. * This is the first of the franchise to be lead by a person of color. It wouldn't be the last, as Tamako and Faith are black, and Luna is half Hispanic. Gallery none Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Fantastic Pretty Cure!